Who am IChapter:1
by arish
Summary: Ever wonder how our charectors viewed themselves? I put this down as poetry for lack of anything else to really call it... Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Who am I?

'Chapter' One

By: arish

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my world. Lol, odd thing to say for one of the first fics you write, ne? Ah, well I do hope you enjoy this little work of mine one of many!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8!

Who am I?

Many people throughout the ages have asked the same question. Some successfully find the answer and others fail. It is for you to decide whether or not I am one of those triumphed or have fallen in order to answer that all-eternal question…

__

I am the silent, stoic one

With nothing to offer but a glare

Who watches from a distance…?

My mouth is sealed but eyes are open

My stormy blue debts flash with anger

Or blank with carelessness

I hear all! I see all!

But none may know I'm there

__

I am not the tallest man on earth

But walk with my head high

And brush all my problems away with a shrug

But I am more then ready to strike down those down in my way

And my judgement never strays

__

I am a reluctant leader

And pushed into the unwanted limelight 

Now my insides are frozen 

With all those child like eyes

Of my comrades, I now realize

For my next move they wait

So I can never hesitate

I push forward with all my might 

My gunblade and I bracing for a fight

I know who I am now…

__

I am a warrior…

I am a lion…

And my name is Squall Leonhart.

Note: Well, I do hope you enjoyed that. Please Review!


	2. who am I Chapter:2

Who am I?

"Chapter" 2

By: arish

Disclaimer: don't own FF8…

Who am I?

What a silly question, but I guess it makes sense in a way. Ah, I'll try my best to answer that…

__

I am the talkative, hopeful one

And always a smile I have on my heart shaped face

I'm comfortable mingling with a crowd

Laughing, talking to people all around!

__

I am naïve. 

With sugar plums and fairies in my dreams

Where miracles happen everyday 

So I hate it when callous words are slung about

I'd rather speak then battle

But the bow on my arm says otherwise

I have to lead; I have to fight with all my might!

__

I am fighting!

For peace, for happiness

For all of my friends

Who never looked down at me!

So, with the sorceress power coursing through my veins 

I have no fear

I face my foes with no regret

I know who I am now!

__

I am a sorceress…

I am a guardian Angel…

I'm pleased to meet you; my name is Rinoa Heartily.


	3. who am i Chapter:3

Who am I?

"Chapter" 3

By: arish

Disclaimer: Don't…own FF eight.

Who am I?

__

I am the energetic, brash one

But overly friendly and annoying at times

My mouth is always open

Saying both the stupid and the good

My crystal blue eyes can glow with happiness

And also fierce anger

__

I am a martial artist…

My fists clench at the mere mention of a fight or a certain name of my foe

My muscles tense, my mouth dries as I stare up or down my enemy

__

I am short

But my movements are quick 

And I'm pretty muscular

My dressing is unique

__

I am not_ a chicken wuss_

I am stout when I'm brave 

I go into the fray in a blink of an eye

With nothing but crushing an enemy on my mind

__

I am a little scared

For Ma, for my friends

And at times that'll hold me back

But I bite my lip and stand taller

Not verbally saying how I feel

But how I act is the key to knowing 

After all…

I know who I am now…

__

I am a warrior…

I am a SeeD…

And the names Zell Dincht…


	4. who am i Chapter:4

Who am I?

"Chapter" 4

By: arish

Disclaimer: No own FF8…

Who am I?

__

I…am the series, intelligent one

And a well known woman in all of Balamb

My sharp words and talent

Got me where I am 

__

I am observant

I see all that goes around

Reading people is easy for me

I always know a lie or a truth

__

I am one with horrible leadership skills

And for that, I was cast upon the ground

With nothing but SeeD as my title for company 

__

I am not_ an Instructor_

And for that I am happy

For the greatest events of my life would have never happened if it weren't for that

Besides… I'm glad

A few more years of teaching and I would've gone mad

__

I am born again 

With my pink leather suit

Knee high boots

And whip ever ready at my side

As I face my friends 

I say to myself

I KNOW who I am…

__

I am the wisest one…

I am the responsible one…

Quistis Trepe is my name. 


	5. who am i Chapter:5

Who am I?

"Chapter" 5

By: arish

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8 .

Who am I?

__

I am the flirteous and careless one

A killer smile for the ladies

And a Southern charm

From my hat down to my boots

__

I am a true blue cowboy 

I go about my business with a leisurely way 

I never lose my cool

But anger me and be ready to face the wrath of my gun

I have amazing vision

And never miss my mark

So you better run fast and hard

But be warned, you'll never get far

__

I am the confused one…

Hadn't I met these people before?

In the haven by the sea…

Yes! I can see it in their movements… their eyes!

It is they…

But they stare at me, that curious flicker in their eyes

All but one I know of this group

So I stand while still perplexed

But quickly shaking it off

'Cause I know who I am 

__

I am an angry orphan…

I am a sniper…

And babe, my names Irvine Kinneas.


	6. who am i Chapter:6

Who am I?

"Chapter" 6

By: arish

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8…*snarf*

Who am I?

Who am I? WHO AM I? Well I'll TELL you who I am!

__

I am the one with fire in my eyes

The sun in my hair 

The passion in my glare

The arrogance in my smirk 

My feelings in my movements

As I go about my way

__

I am a swordsman 

Years of training helped me gain 

My confident stride

And my charming personality 

My emotions change like a mask

I can put on the best that suits my needs

__

I am proud

And take great joy in all that I do

To rock his world is heaven 

Because it means a battle will begin 

He matches with my tempo with ease

A most dangerous of all dances

The bloody dance of death

His gunblade locks with Hyperion

Stormy blue eyes filled with emotions as he stares into my own

And I reflected the same in his eyes…

__

I am merciless

I throw him back with ease

My body aflame with a spell

Pure bliss

Metal on flesh 

Coppery smell of blood

The look on his face as I sneered after leaving my mark on his face

__

I am surprised

I braced myself as fury emits from his very being

Sparks, a flash of metal

The pain, blood running down my face

The taste, the smell intoxicating my senses

__

I am content

We both lay bloody, tired

As we stared at each other from the spot that we fell 

The weather matched our mood perfectly 

Cold warriors, he and I

Two of a kind 

A full smile made it's way onto my pained face

I… know who I am

__

I am a dreamer…

I am a knight…

And… never forget my name! Seifer Almasy. 


	7. who am i Chapter: 7

Who am I?

"Chapter" 7

By: arish 

Disclaimer: Don't own ff8…

Who am I?

Good question! Worth answering I guess…. That is if you'll help me with the Garden Festival this year!

__

I am the hyper, cheerful one

To brighten everyone's day

I like to have fun

And, there's no on I'd shun 

__

I am determined to see a smile on every face 

To hear laughter

But no ones seems to care for either

In this Garden of dreary SeeD's

__

I am not _childish_

Just 'cause I hop when I speak

I'm only trying to be positive

__

I am nervous 

Will I be tough enough?

To make it as a SeeD

But I can't find Squad B

Where could they be?

__

I am a cadet

Who carries messages here and there

And just when I think I had it

A whole squad disappears 

__

I am fierce 

Monsters better get out of my way 

I charge up the battlefield with haste

And soon I find them

But they seem so familiar to me

One is quiet the one that helped me this morning

The other steamed

No… it's just my imagination

How could I know these strangers?

The blond one noticed as I walked closer still

__

I am… clumsy 

And I slipped on the rocks

And did a tumble forward before landing on my butt

My tongue went out in embarrassment

As I rubbed the back of my head

And a small smile as I climb to my feet

__

I am annoyed…

No squad leader?

Where could he be?

What does he mean ROMANTIC dream?

I jumped forward determined 

Off of the cliff

And I frowned at the two figures above 

"Are you coming?" I asked.

__

I am bursting with happiness

I've achieved my dream band!

They all played with me

We did 'Eyes on Me'

As we watched our leader and Princess speak 

__

I am a bird

Flying fast and high

Nothing but blue sky's

Not a care in the world

And I smile softly as we go off to save Ellone

We'd all be together

And I'd tell them… I know who I am 

__

I am the optimistic one…

I am the smiling one…

And my name is Selphie Timlett.


	8. who am i Chapter:8

Who am I?

"Chapter" 8

By: arish

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8.

Who am I?

__

I am the most silent of my posse

But loud when I'm roused

A quick glare or a frown 

Seems to get everyone in line 

__

I am disciplined 

Hence the name of the committee

And will enforce the rules with them 

What more could there be to ask for?

__

I am cold inside

When I heard the news

Seifer…EXECUTED?

It couldn't be true…

LIES

__

I am unrelenting

In my search for our friend

Raijin and I are tired

But we never quit

__

I am petrified

At the threat before us

Her eyes not quite human 

Pale skin surrounded by long ebony hair

She gives us a cat like smile

__

I am a servant

Of the Sorceress Edea

But I'll deal with that

As long as we find our friend

Nothing else matters

__

I am a subject of Seifer

The Sorceress Knight

What happened to our friend?

He's different in every way

The way he speaks, the way he acts…

Our Seifer is gone

__

I am the wind

Cold and harsh

And shall blow any enemy away

As my good eye met Raijin's 

And he smiled that smile

I knew…

We'd get through this nightmare

And get Seifer back!

I found out who I am…

__

I am the slave of a powerful woman…

I am the silent protector of my only friends…

Fujin. 


End file.
